Sunglasses At Night
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: 1st CSI Miami fic, dont hurt me. Summary: He wears his sunglasses all the time now. Its time for it to stop.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or the song

**Sunglasses At Night**

_I wear my sunglasses at night_

_ So I can, so I can_

_ Watch you weave_

_ Then breathe your story lines_

_ And I wear my sunglasses at night_

_ So I can, so I can_

_ Keep track of the visions in my eyes_

He wore his sunglasses all the time. If his eyes hadn't been such a brilliant and memorable shade of blue, she would have been hard pressed to remember their color. He had been distant lately and his fingers twitched on his glasses every few seconds when they were in his hand, as though he couldn't wait to put up that last physical barrier. She supposed she hadn't been much better about letting him in. Somewhere along the way, they'd lost their connection, their spark. She shook her head and tried to focus on her work. The thoughts of him would not subside though. Movement outside her lab drew her attention. Horatio walked past, going out to the field, as John Hagen walked in, toward her lab. She saw Horatio stiffen and the glasses settle into place. She sighed in resignation over the conversation that was about to occur.

_While she's deceiving me_

_ It cuts my security_

_ Has she got control of me_

_ I turn to her and say_

He walked out of CSI, passing John Hagen in the hall. He ignored the other mans gaze and slid his glasses into place, straightening his posture. He tried to ignore Calleigh in his thoughts, since he couldn't remove her. She had a control over him that no one else did. He sighed in defeat. She was everything to him. She had even told him she'd stopped seeing John, but seeing him in the lab sparked his insecure side, and made him think she was deceiving him. So he'd tried to distance himself from her, to save himself the pain. It wasn't working well. The distance only hurt them both.

When he came back to CSI, he was focused solely on work. He walked past her lab and straight up to his office. She saw him walk by and quickly followed him.

He heard he start up behind him, but didn't show he'd noticed. He hoped it was work related, because despite his focus, everything was boiling close to the surface.

"Horatio." Her voice, sweet and lilting, caressed his ears. He knew that tone. This was going to be a personal conversation. His hopes had been dashed. "We need to talk." He nodded, but didn't turn around. He gestured to a chair, but she didn't sit. She walked around to stand in front of him. His sunglasses were firmly in place. She removed them and threw them on his desk. His fingers twitched once then stilled.

"You've been distant with me lately. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" She asked. He didn't say a word. Her frustration started to take a toll on her patience. "What's wrong with me, Horatio, that you won't even talk to me?" Each of her words was a knife to his heart. But he couldn't tell her until he knew one thing.

"Are you still seeing Hagen?" He asked softly. She almost didn't hear him.

"No. I told you that before. He doesn't fit with me, and frankly I don't like him that much. He's overbearing and treats me like I'm a trophy, something he won, to show off to the other guys. I hate that. Why?"

"Because when you were with him, everything between us was a masquerade of what we had before. Why did you go out with him if you don't like him?"

"Because I wanted to be close to someone and I knew I couldn't have you." His eyes bored into hers and the words spilled out from his lips before he could stop them.

"You've got it made with me. All you had to do was walk into the room and I was half in love with you. I got to know you and I fell completely. I'm in with you Calleigh."

"Then why the distance? Why didn't you say something?"

"I had to know that you felt the same. I've been hurt, we both have, but I knew we could last if you felt the same way I do."

"I do, Horatio. I love you."

"I love you too."

_Don't switch the blade_

_ On the guy in shades, oh-no_

_ Don't masquerade_

_ With the guy in shades, oh-no_

_ I cant believe it_

_ Cause you've got it made _

_ With the guy in shades, oh-no_


End file.
